


Hunky-Dory

by yellowvim



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hunk (Voltron) Has Two Moms, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, M/M, Pining Hunk (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Samoan Hunk (Voltron), background Sheith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowvim/pseuds/yellowvim
Summary: Hunk is in love with Lance, but he doesn't want to ruin the friendship. Except, ignoring his feelings towards Lance is getting more difficult. Then, one day, they kiss.Hunk's feelings all come spilling out. And so do Lance's.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance flirted with everyone. All the time. Anyone who knew him, knew that.

So why did Hunk suddenly feel sick? Why did his chest tighten?

He was smart enough to put two and two together. He's bisexual, he's known that for a while, so it's not much of a surprise that he likes a guy. It's more surprising that he likes Lance.

Hunk had a crush on Lance, and it was like his world stopped.

How was he supposed to hide this? How the hell was he supposed to get past this?

Looking up, he meets Lance's eyes. The Cuban grins, winking, before turning back to flirting with the girl in front of him.

Hunk feels butterflies in his chest. Then, dread immediately after.

_Shit_ _._


	2. Chapter 2

It was like nothing had changed.

Except now it had all changed. Because now Hunk was in love with Lance.

○○○

  
"Huuuunk," Lance whined, pressing his face into the other male's arm. "Come out with me."

"No, thanks," the Hawaiian muttered, his whole body leaning as he tried to dodge an attack in his game. Lance whined again and Hunk found himself swallowing, loving the sound. "Just go without me."

"I can't. Keith is bringing Shiro," Lance huffed. "I'll be a third wheel."

"Bring Pidge,"

"Uh, no," Pidge scoffed from the kitchen. "I don't do raves."

"It isn't a rave- it's a club," Lance corrected.

"Bring Allura," Pidge mumbled around a mouthful of cereal. As Lance opened his mouth to shoot down the idea, Pidge scowled. "You're just going to say no to all of our suggestions, aren't you?"

"Probably," Lance nodded. He sighed dramatically, "Fine! I'll ask Allura."

Hunk chuckled when Pidge flung herself down beside him. She grabbed her controller before leaning back and getting back into the game.

"Will either of you ever come party with me?" Lance grumbled, typing a text to Allura.

"Uh-"

"Nope," Pidge snickered, leaning against Hunk as she button smashed. "Probably not."

"It just isn't really my scene," Hunk smiled sheepishly at the Cuban. He huffed before leaning against Hunk again.

"I know. I just wish could help you blow off steam sometimes," Lance whispered, leaning his head to the side to look up at Hunk. Hunk's heart felt like it was beating a millions times a second.

For a moment - just a second - it was okay. Life was okay. And he was okay.

But, before he could say anything, the moment was over. His character was slaughtered at the hands of Pidge and Lance was jumping up to answer Allura's call. And he felt like he was gonna puke, but he ignored it, instead turning to gape at Pidge.

That moment lingered in the back of his mind. But just like everyone other romantic feeling towards Lance, he ignored it.


	3. Chapter 3

It was weird. Doing date-like things with Lance.

It felt nice, but it also hurt. It hurt to know that they weren't actually dating.

But, Hunk was ignoring that feeling. He was pushing it down, locking it in a cage and hiding it behind his heart.

"How's the yogurt, big guy?" Lance pushed his phone into his pocket, smiling broadly at Hunk.

"Yogurt-y," Hunk replied, handing the bowl back to Lance. "What flavor is it?"

"Green apple and maraschino cherry swirl," Lance hummed, licking the plastic spoon clean.

"Odd combination," Hunk chuckled, "but it's good. I like it."

"I think I do, too," Lance muttered, glancing around. "Where are they?"

"Pidge said they'd be set up somewhere around here," Hunk shrugged. He turned around, looking for Allura's familiarly strange white-hair. Instead, he caught sight of Pidge, recognizing her glasses. "Found 'em."

Lance yelped when Hunk grabbed his arm, gently pulling him in the direction of their friends.

"Hunk!" Allura smiled broadly, pulling the large man into a hug.

"You guys made it!" Pidge smiled.

"So, what's all this for?" Lance raised an eyebrow, looking at the table full of baked goods.

"You didn't tell him?" Allura looked at Hunk.

"Oh, no, I did. He just wasn't listening,"

"Per usual," the woman scowled at Lance.

"Hey, Angelina Jolie was on the TV," Lance shrugged. "She looks great blonde."

Hunk blinked, ignoring Lance's words, "They're trying to get money for their club."

"You guys are in a club together?"

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm still friend with you," Pidge said, looking up and staring at Lance. Hunk laughed, handing Allura some money for the baked goods he purchased.

"They're in some nature club," Keith muttered, snickering when Lance squeaked.

"Keith! I haven't seen you or Shiro in, like, a week," Pidge grinned, hugging Keith briefly.

"We were busy," Shiro muttered sheepishly.

"Ew, dude," Hunk snorted.

"No- we weren't-"

"Sure, you weren't," Lance laughed, pointing at the hickies littering Shiro's neck. The man gulped, turning red.

Hunk watched Lance and Shiro interact. A wave of jealously over came him, surprising him.

He wanted Lance to be _his_.

"Hey, you okay?" Keith bumped Hunk's arm gently. Hunk blinked, moving to look at Keith instead of Lance.

"Yeah, man," he cleared his throat. "All good."

What a lie those four words were.


	4. Chapter 4

It was becoming more difficult to hide his feelings.

Keith and Pidge figured it out, how long until Lance did?

Panic was setting in. He didn't want to be in love with his best friend anymore. He didn't want to feel these things anymore.

"Oh, God," he muttered.

"Hey, Hunk - woah," Pidge cleared her throat. "You okay, man?"

"Yeah," Hunk muttered, wiping his face. "I think so."

"It's pretty obvious that you're not," Pidge chuckled softly, shutting Hunk's door behind her.

"I'm so confused, Katie," Hunk groaned. Pidge felt a pang of pride when he called her by her real name. She wasn't sure why. Whatever the reason, she pushed the thought away. Hunk needed a friend.

"Is this about Lance?" Pidge raised an eyebrow. When Hunk nodded, she hummed. "Do you wanna talk about it? If you don't, I was just about to invite you to a one-in-the-morning fast food run with Keith."

"Fast food sounds good right now," Hunk laughed. Pidge laughed with him, patting his arm.

"Keith's driving," Pidge nodded her head towards the door. "We'll be in the car."

"Thank you," Hunk smiled. Pidge grinned back at him before closing his door behind her.

"He okay?" Keith mumbled, looking up from his crouching position. Dil meowed, circling Keith's feet.

"He seems to be having a bit of a crisis," Pidge frowned, squatted to pet her kitten. Tommy purred, pushing his face into Pidge's hand and wrapping its tail around Keith's wrist.

"Did you tell him that Lance likes him too?"

"I think they should figure that out for themselves," Pidge hummed. "Isn't that right, Tommy?"

Keith snorted when Lance's cat meowed in response.

While they were eating, Hunk didn't talk about his crush on Lance. And neither Pidge nor Keith tried to make him.

It was good.

The three of them laughing and throwing fries at each other. It made Hunk feel okay again.

It made him forget about Lance, even if it was just for a night.

 


	5. Chapter 5

He avoided Lance like the plague for a week. This wasn't just a stupid crush anymore.

Hunk was full on in love with Lance.

'I wanna wake up to your face' in love.

'I wanna fuck you all day' in love.

'I wanna snuggle up on the couch and binge watch cartoons' in love.

'I want to wipe your tears and tell you everything will be okay' in love.

'I want you to wipe my tears and promise me this is forever' in love.

And it was stressing Hunk out. He felt guilty because on one hand, this feeling was bliss. And he loved it. And he wanted to scoop Lance up and tell him everything.

And on other, it was a burden. He couldn't look at Lance without his heart skipping a beat and butterflies tickling his stomach. And any time Lance got too close to anyone, Hunk would have to fight to urge to fuck him right then and there for that person to see.

Hunk hummed, watching the ocean's current.

"O ona mata e matagofie, e pei o le vasa," Hunk whispered, remembering when his moms first met Lance. ( _His eyes are beautiful, like the ocean._ )

He remembers it like yesterday. God, it had been six years already.

 _"These are my moms, Lilo and Healani," Hunk gestured to each woman as he said their names. "Mamas, o Lance lea. Laʻu uo lelei."_ (Mamas, this is Lance. My best friend.)

_Lilo was a graceful looking woman. She was tall, taller than Hunk. And her hair was long, even braided, and pulled over her shoulder. Her smile was gentle. That was the first thing Lance noticed._

_Healani, also a graceful looking woman, pulled Lance into a hug. When she spoke, her voice was airy, and beautiful._

_"It's nice to meet you, Lance,"_ _the woman pulled away, her curly hair bouncy slightly with her movements. "Hunk has said so much about you."_

_"Mama!" Hunk muttered, flushing down to his neck. Lance laughed brightly._

_As Lance and Hunk brought their bags inside, the women conversed among themselves._

_"O ona mata e matagofie, e pei o le vasa," Healani hummed. Hunk, having heard her, smiled at her gently._ (His eyes are beautiful, like the ocean.)

 _"Ou te iloa. E manaia foi o ia," Lilo laughed joyously._ (I know. He's handsome, too.)

 _"Mama, faamolemole," Hunk laughed. "O ia o se uo."_ (Mama, please. He's just a friend.)

 _"E mo'i lava oe? E susulu ona mata e pei o fetu pe a tilotilo atu ia te oe, Hunk," Lilo cupped her son's face. "You are a beautiful boy. O le a ia laki pe a ia te oe, laʻu agelu."_ (Are you sure? His eyes sparkle like the stars when he looks at you, Hunk. He would be lucky to have you, my angel.)

 _"Ou te mautinoa, mama. Faafetai," Hunk smiled when his mother kissed his forehead._ (I'm sure, mama. Thank you.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sure hope everything was translated correctly


	6. Chapter 6

He was forcing things to go back to normal.

So far it was going well.

○○○

  
"Hunk, mi mamá envió más paquetes de cuidado," ( _My mama sent more care packages._ )

"Ooh, Mama McClain care packages are even better than Coran care packages," Hunk jumped up like an excited child. Lance grinned, a twinkle in his eye.

He pushed Pidge's off to the side - she was at Allura's - instead focusing on his own and Hunk's. He slid the box with Hawaiian flowers (painted on by his little siblings) to Hunk.

"Is that Moana?" Hunk snickered, pointing to a painting of her on the side.

"And Maui," Lance laughed loudly, pointing at the back of the box. Hunk spun the box to look at the demigod. He was drawn with a little speech bubble that read ' _what can I say, except you're welcome_ '.

"Look at those abs," Hunk muttered pointing at the straight-lined tic-tac-toe board on Maui's stomach.

"Wow," Lance whispered, "Beautiful artistry."

He and Hunk made eye contact before bursting out in laughter.

After it died down to stray giggles, Lance put on some music and they both opened their packages.

The first thing Hunk pulled out was an envelope. And while Lance pulled everything out at once, Hunk took his time, reading through cards and looking at everything.

Lance watched him quietly. He'd changed so much since high school, yet sometimes he still looked like awkward little freshman Hunk to Lance.

But, he definitely looked older. He had tattoos now. Lance wasn't sure what they meant, but he got them last time he went home. They were gorgeous, swirling from his arm to his back.

And his hair was longer now. He wore it up often, in a bun or a pony tail. Lance liked it down though.

He got rid of the headband, settling for a necklace now instead.

And his face. Holy quiznak had he matured.

His jaw-line could probably kill a man. His cheekbones, too.

And his eyes.

When Lance looked into his eyes, he forgot how to breathe. They were gorgeous.

When Hunk looks at Lance, Lance forgets how to talk. He forgets how to breathe. He forgets how to do anything other than sit there and love Hunk.

But he doesn't.

Instead, he does talk. And he acts like Hunk doesn't make his heart beat out of his chest.

And he's been doing just that since he was sixteen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW AHEAD

****Lance whined deep in his throat, arching into his own palm.

He wanted Hunk.

"Fuck," he panted out, leaning his head back and groaning.

He shifted, moving to press his fingers deeper within himself.

Closing his eyes, he imagined Hunk's hand. As he grazed his prostate, he imagined Hunk's cock.

His own cock was heavy in his palm. Weeping, hard, and flushed.

This was all because Hunk had worked out. Lance has caught sight of him afterwards.

Hunk, shirtless, sweaty and panting in the living room. Lance probably could've came in his pants right then and there.

The Cuban spread his thighs, fucking himself on his own fingers.

He fell forward, his face pressed into the pillow as he moved faster. A sob left his lips as he came, making a mess on his sheets and up onto his stomach and chest.

He needed a shower.

He needed Hunk.

○○○

  
'Refreshing' was one word Lance could use to describe how he felt.

'Miserable' was another.

Six years Lance had been pining. Six years Lance had been in love.

And six years Lance had been too scared to tell Hunk.

But, he didn't let on one bit. He dated. He fucked other people. He did everything he would do if he didn't love Hunk.

And it hurt.

But, then again, so did heart break.

Which was worse?

With pining, you never know if they love you back.

With heart break, you have to live with knowing they don't love you the way you love them.

Lance sighed, curling up in his bed.

He fumbled with his phone for a bit before unlocking it. He chewed his lip nervously as he pressed the ringing phone to his ear.

"Hey, Rio," Lance muttered, "¿Podemos hablar un poco?" ( _Can we talk for a little?)_

He smiled gently, wiping at the tears on his face as he listened to his sister begin talking about gossip immediately.

Maybe he should go home on break this year.

Maybe he should get away from Hunk for a little while.


	8. Chapter 8

They were both pining.

Hunk was the sun to Lance.

Lance was the moon to Hunk.

And yet, neither could see that. They both thought they were merely a star to the other.

○○○

  
It was just before two a.m. when Hunk came home. That didn't surprise Lance. What did surprise Lance was how drunk Hunk was.

"I didn't mean for him to get this drunk," Keith muttered. He and Lance watched Hunk stumble around the kitchen, slapping together a sandwich.

"I'm fucking starving," Hunk muttered, stuffing his sandwich into his mouth.

"It's okay," Lance laughed. "Hunk's a responsible adult, it wasn't your fault. I can take it from here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Lance hummed. Keith nodded, apologizing again before taking his leave.

Hunk looked up at Lance from his seat on the couch as he was handed a glass of water.

"Drink that, then bed,"

"You're gorgeous," Hunk mumbled, smiling dumbly. Lance snorted.

"You're drunk,"

"Yes, but that doesn't change that fact that you're smoking hot," Hunk muttered, his eyes crossing as he looked in his cup while he drank.

Lance's face flushed pink and he crossed his arms, turning away.

"Drink your water,"

"You don't believe me, do you?" Hunk's words were slowly starting to become less slurred.

"I- you're drunk, Hunk," Lance shrugged.

"I'm buzzed," Hunk scoffed. "At best."

"Fine," Lance gave up. "I believe you. Now come on, you need to get some sleep."

"Good," Hunk muttered, groaning as he stood up. Lance led him to his room, helping him peel off his shirt. As he bent to set a cup of water down, Hunk cupped his cheek.

Lance froze, moving his eyes to look at Hunk.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," Hunk whispered, running his thumb along Lance's bottom lip.

"Hunk-" Lance stopped himself from talking, instead placing his hand on Hunk's wrist.

"Would it be okay if I just-" Hunk spoke slowly, cutting himself off as he pressed his lips to Lance's.

Lance sighed, willing himself not to sob as he pushed forward against Hunk, kissing back with passion.

Hunk stood up, towering over Lance, without breaking the kiss. He brought his free hand up, cupping Lance's other cheek.

Hunk knew that he was going to regret this. He was sober enough to figure that out. But it felt so good. It felt so right.

Then, Lance pulled away.

Because, this wasn't Hunk. This was the alcohol.

And Lance knew that.

So, he smiled. Put Hunk to bed. Then, laid in his own bed and cried, promising himself he wouldn't let it happen again.


	9. Chapter 9

When Hunk woke up, he felt his hangover buzzing in the back of his head. It was small, but there.

He groaned, rolling over and shoving his face into the pillow.

"You're awake," Lance muttered from the doorway, watching Hunk scrunch up his face.

"Regrettably," Hunk rasped, running a hand down his face. Lance chuckled, setting a cup of water down again. Hunk looked up at him, flushing when Lance bit his lip.

"So, about the kiss," Lance cleared his throat. "You were drunk. Let's just forget about it."

"I-I don't want to forget about it," Hunk shook his head. "I wasn't _that_ drunk, Lance."

"You were drunk enough," Lance mumbled.

"Lance, please," Hunk whispered. "Everything I said last night, everything I did, was real."

"Hunk-"

"Lance, listen to me," Hunk stood up, cupping the Cuban's face. "I love you. Okay? I do. And I was dumb not telling you. I'm sorry."

"I-I love you, too, Hunk," Lance laughed. "I have for a while. But last night you were drunk and-"

"So, I'll do it again," Hunk muttered, pressing his lips to Lance's. He pulled away briefly to whisper, "And again. And again. And again. Until you understand."

"Okay," Lance laughed. And then, he was kissing Hunk.

Hunk grinned, using his tongue to push open Lance's lips. Lance whined, pushing his body closer to Hunk's. The Hawaiian sat down, pulling Lance into his lap.

Hunk's hand slid under Lance's shirt. His skin was warm against Lance's, making Lance shutter. They disconnected long enough for Lance to hurriedly rip his own shirt off resulting in getting stuck. Hunk chuckled, helping Lance get the shirt off the rest of the way.

"Sexy, huh?" Lance snorted. Hunk hummed.

"Very," he purred, sinking his teeth into Lance's shoulder gently. Lance choked on his breath, fisting a hand in Hunk's hair and pulling his head back. Lance felt hot. He heaved, staring at Hunk's face. Hunk opened his mouth to reassure Lance, worried he had pushed too far. But, Lance cut him off, kissing him with passion.

Love and passion. That's what they both felt. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally just sex.

Hunk groaned, watching Lance kiss down his body. The Cuban grinned, sitting back on his knees to look up at Hunk.

"Can I?" he raised an eyebrow, hooking a finger into Hunk's waistband. Hunk nodded, his brain suddenly unable to create words.

Lance watched Hunk's cock spring up, weepy and leaking against his stomach. He groaned, leaning forward to lap at the tip. Hunk cried out, falling back to lean on his forearms and whine.

Lance scratched his nails along Hunk's thighs, taking his cock further into his mouth. Hunk moaned, fisting a hand in Lance's hair.

"Lance, baby," Hunk tugged him off, moving his hand to cup the Cuban's cheek. He ran a thumb over Lance's bottom lip, smearing the drool there. "Let me take care of you."

Lance pushed up, pressing his mouth to Hunk's. Hunk hummed, slipping his hands down Lance's sides. He moved them so Lance was against the pillows.

Lance laid back, letting Hunk pull his pants off.

"Could you roll onto your stomach for me, babe?" Hunk muttered, fingers itching to wrap themselves around Lance's cock.

He helped Lance rearrange himself, pushing a pillow under his stomach.

"Good?"

"Mhm," Lance hummed, quivering in his skin. His cock twitched when Hunk popped open a bottle of lube. Lance sighed, shuddering when Hunk pressed a lubed finger against him.

"Good?" Hunk asked again, pushing his finger in when Lance nodded. Lance whined out, pressing his face into the pillow. Hunk whispered praise as he stretched the Cuban, preparing him for what was to come.

Hunk groaned, pushing two fingers in. His cock twitched as he watched his fingers disappear within Lance.

"I wanna eat you out," Hunk mumbled, licking his lips and watching Lance whimper at his words. "But not tonight."

"Oh, God, Hunk," Lance whined again, swinging a hand back to grip Hunk's free one. "Please- I need-"

"You need to be properly stretched," Hunk interrupted, scissoring his fingers.

"I like the stretch," Lance whispered, turning his head to look at Hunk. "Please, Hunk."

"Lance, I don't want to hurt you,"

"Not even if I want you to?"

Hunk hesitated, staring at Lance. He gnawed on his lip for a moment before nodding.

He squeezed more lube into his hand, smearing it over his cock.

"Tell me to stop if it hurts," he muttered, squeezing Lance's thighs. He pushed the head in, groaning at the contact. Lance whined, becoming overzealous. He reared back, helping Hunk bottom out in one shift thrust. Hunk gasped, shuddered and watching Lance's back arch deliciously.

He pulled out, flipping Lance then, thrusted into him again.

"I wanna see your face," Hunk breathed out, smoothing a hand up Lance's torso and over his neck, settling it against his cheek. Lance found himself shivering at the idea of Hunk choking him. The thought was pushed away when Hunk slammed into him again.

He gasped, grinding his hips against Hunk's. A moan tore from his throat at how his cock felt against Hunk's stomach. Hunk sunk his teeth into Lance's shoulder as he set a pace.

He realized that everytime Hunk entered him again he made a noise. Hunk pressed small kisses over Lance's chest and neck as he pushed them to their orgasms.

He leaned back, running his calloused hand over Lance's firm stomach. His eyes roamed over the Cuban, finally settling on staring at the way his neglected cock twitched everytime he bottomed out.

When he wrapped a hand around it, Lance moaned. When he swiped a thumb through the precum heading on the head, Lance screamed.

And when he angled himself to hit Lance's prostate over and over while his thumb rubbed the slit of his cock, Lance came.

Lance screamed Hunk's name in the most wanton voice Hunk had ever heard. His eyes rolled back, his back arched and he stiffened, holding himself up as he came all over Hunk's hand, chest, and his own chest.

And when Hunk kept thrusting through Lance's orgasm to reach his own, Lance came again solely from of prostate stimulation. This time he didn't scream or stiffen. He whimpered, his legs shaking and his body going limp.

Hunk's vision went white while he came. Lance whimpered, his toes curling when Hunk emptied himself.

Hunk sat back, and pulled out. He watched cum drip from Lance for a moment, fantasizing about eating him out.

When Lance sat up on his forearms, Hunk realized what he did.

"I'm so sorry, Lance, I-I should've pulled out-"

"Hunk," Lance laughed. "I liked it."

"You're right, I-" Hunk looked up at Lance. "You... liked it?"

"Yeah," Lance shrugged half heartedly. He shuddered when he felt the cum on his chest drying. Hunk picked up on it and chuckled.

"Shower?"

"Sí, por favor," Lance mumbled.

○○○

 

Hunk watched Lance with tired eyes. The Cuban had long since fallen asleep in his arms, lanky limbs draped over his thicker body. Their hair was still damp from the shower and Hunk shivered.

 

He was so tired, but he didn't want to close his eyes. He didn't want to lose this feeling. He didn't want this moment to end.

 

So, he laid there, running his fingers up and down Lance's spine for two hours, just watching him breathe. And when he did fall asleep it was with Lance on his mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want through on my wp and changed it so hunk was samoan, but i haven't yet here - this chapter is linked with my wp version

When Hunk woke up, it was dark out. He found himself not wanting to actually get up.

Who would want to move when they had Lance sprawled out beside them? Not Hunk, that's who.

He wished he could stay here forever. He froze when his pgone rang. Lance slapped a hand over the device, answering it and pressing it to Hunk's ear just to stop the ringing.

Hunk laughed, slipping out of the bed. He glanced at Lance asleep in his bed before pulling his door shut behind him.

"Talofa, loʻu alofa," ( _Hello, my love._ )

"Mama! E lelei mea uma?" Hunk muttered, pacing the living room. ( _Mama! Is everything okay?_ )

"Yes, everything is okay," Lilo laughed gracefully, "E le mafai ona ou taʻua loʻu atalii e toatasi?" ( _I can't call my only son?_ )

"Leai, leai, of course you can," he laughed. "O fea le tina?" ( _No, no. Where's mom?_ "

"She's somewhere around here," his mother hummed. "I'll find her in a moment. E faapefea oe, alofa? Faʻafefea Lance?" ( _How are you love? How's Lance?_ )

"We're," he paused, grinning. "We're great, mama."

"Oi, loʻu," ( _Oh, my._ )

"O le a?" ( _What?_ )

"E te alofa," Lilo laughed, "I need to tell your mother. She'll be ecstatic." ( _You're in love._ )

"Na faapefea ona e iloa?" Hunk muttered softly, pushing his door open to watch Lance again. ( _How did you know?_ )

"Ou te iloa oe, loʻu atalii," ( _I know you, my son._ )

Hunk stayed on the phone with his moms for a little longer. Eventually, Healani took the phone and said goodbye, telling him to go be with his ocean. He laughed, reminding them that he indeed loved them both, very much, before hanging up.

"Who was it?" Lance muttered, still half asleep.

"My parents," Hunk chuckled, pushing Lance's hair away from his forehead. "They send their love, and mama said to have you call her soon."

"Lilo? Why?"

"She wants to personally welcome you to the family," Hunk whispered, pressing a kiss to Lance's Adam's apple. He tilted up, pressing his lips to the corner of Lance's. "Hungry?"

"I- welcome me to the family? How did she know?"

"I wanted to tell her with you," Hunk shrugged. "She asked me how we were doing and I guess I sounded in love."

"Seems legit," Lance hummed, carding his fingers through Hunk's long hair. Hunk grinned, not breaking eye contact until he leaned down to give Lance a proper kiss.

Lance grinned widely, pushing up to kiss harder. Their teeth clacked together when Hunk smiled, too, but they didn't mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Lance groaned, leaning his head back against the couch. Hunk hummed against him, pushing a hand up under Lance's shirt.

Lance whimpered, fisting a hand in Hunk's hair to hold him in place as he moved his hips at his own pace.

Hunk hummed, swallowing around him when he came in thick ropes down the Samoan's throat.

Hunk leaned back, watching Lance pant and twitch with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

"You okay, babe?" Hunk laughed, tucking Lance back into his sweats and squeezing his thigh.

"Better than ever," Lance muttered tiredly, smiling down at Hunk sheepishly. He pawed at Hunk's shirt, pulling him up and pressing their lips together.

"I'm," Hunk kissed him again, "Gonna make lunch."

"Oh, what're you making?" Pidge called, shutting the front door behind her. She froze, her face distorting into disgust, "Oh, my God, it smells like sex in here. Open a window next time, Jesus."

"Technically, it wasn't sex-"

"Oh, my- ew, please don't finish that sentence," Pidge mumbled, huffing. She pulled her soaked jacket off before falling back to sit beside Lance.

"I'm making pizza," Hunk laughed, deciding not to tell her what just happened on the couch.

"Thank you~" she and Lance called in unison. Hunk snorted, moving to begin on the dough. Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short, whoops


	13. Chapter 13

"Pidge! We got a tree!" Lance laughed, holding the door open while Hunk hauled the tree through.

"What? Was my tree not good enough?" she scoffed. Hunk and Lance turned to look at her 'tree'.

"Pidge, that's a stick painted green with a pine scented air-freshener tied around it," Hunk muttered, turning to look at her.

Tommy gave a meow, rolling onto his back and batting at the stick with his paws. Dil sat behind him looking bored, as if he agreed with Hunk.

"See, Dil is disappointed, too,"

"Don't turn my own cat on me," Pidge grumbled, crossing the room and scooping the kitten and stick into her hands. "Just put your stupid tree up."

"Hey! Steve is not stupid," Lance scoffed. "He's beautiful and green and he smells like happiness."

Cut to two hours later; the tree is decorated and covered in blue, green, and orange (who knew they even made orange) strands of lights.

The entire apartment smells like pine. And Pidge is feeling less resentful towards the tree.

"Lets take a picture!" Lance suggested brightly, grabbing his phone. Pidge and Hunk muttered in agreement, stepping back to let Lance get full view of the tree. He laughed, pulling them back and turning their backs to the tree. "I meant a picture of _us_."

"Oh," Hunk mutters bashfully, tinting pink. Lance pressed a kiss to his lips before setting his phone camera on a timer and leaning it on their bookself. He scooped up Dil and Tommy, positioning himself and his friends with the cats before grinning.

"Smile!" he laughed, giving the camera one of those dazzling, genuine, eyes closed, mouth open smile. Hunk and Pidge laughed with him, their smiles appearing just as dazzling and genuine as Lance's.

The camera clicks and Lance rushed to look at the photo.

They all look so happy and full of love.

Platonic soulmates, Lance called them. Hunk and Pidge couldn't agree more.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm moving out,"

Lance felt his heart stop beating. He stared, wide-eyed at Pidge, wanting to talk but not finding the words.

"Why?" Hunk muttered softly, blinking down at her.

"Well," she smiled brightly, "Allura asked me to move in."

And just like that, Lance was ecstatic. He laughed, grinning and scooping Pidge into his arms.

"Holy crap, congratulations!" Hunk grinned too.

"Lance, your bones are stabbing me," Pidge grunted. Pushing her way out of Lance's arms and into Hunk's.

Hunk laughed, hugging her tightly.

"I'm glad you're not mad," she muttered, laughing quietly.

"Of course we're not mad, Katie," Hunk chuckled. "You're happy, right?"

She nodded.

"That's what matters," Lance laughed.

So, the trio was separating. But, only physically.

Pidge had been packed and moved out by the twentieth. She wanted to give the boys 'time alone'.

Lance knew she just wanted to bang Allura.

He couldn't blame her.


	15. Chapter 15

Christmas Eve day in the Garett-McClain house was spent skyping family, laughing, and kissing.

Christmas Eve night was spent in a less family-friendly way. But that's not important right now.

Even though Pidge had move out, she was still back in their living room on Christmas morning. She and Allura had let themselves in (Pidge kept her key) and brought cookies and gifts with them.

Hunk and Lance each woke up with the women on top of them, tickling their noses until they woke up.

"Honey, the kids are up," Hunk muttered, blinking up at Allura. She snorted squeezing his face in her hands.

"That's right, Papa Hunk," she laughed, hopping off the bed. "Keith and Shiro are in their way - no present opening until they get here."

Pidge laughed, rolling off Lance and in between them.

"Merry Christmas, guys," she hummed, closing her eyes. "I'm so in love."

"Awe," Lance smiled at her. "Merry Christmas, Katie."

Lance pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before rolling out of bed and slipping a Christmas sweater on.

"I'm making coffee, you guys-"

"Yes, please," Pidge nodded.

"Hazelnut?"

"Yeah," Hunk hummed, rubbing his eyes. Pidge sighed, rolling over onto her face.

"I really, really lover her, Hunk,"

"I know how you feel," he laughed, eyeing Lance as he pulled on a pair pants in the middle of the hallway.

"Merry Christmas, Katie," Hunk grinned, pressing a kiss to her forehead and pulling her to the living room with him.

"Who got my stocking this year?" Allura asked, peeking her head out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Shiro, I think," Hunk made a face when he sipped his coffee. He drank it black, but never looked like he actually enjoyed it.

"I got Keith," Pidge called from the living room, setting a red stocking by the tree.

"I got you," Lance wiggled his eyesbrows, setting a green one down next to Keith's.

"I got Shiro," Hunk laughed, pulling a black stocking from the hallway closet.

"I got Lance," Allura hummed, accent thick in the air when she pronounced Lance's name. Her eyes flickered to the blue stocking by her coat. "Don't touch it, Lance."

"Hey," Keith muttered, pushing the door open and shaking snow from his hair.

"Merry Christmas, everyone," Shiro smiled brightly, shutting the door behind himself. A cheerful chorus of replies came their way, and Keith smiled, kicking his shoes off.

"We brought breakfast," Shiro smiled, holding up bags of stuff. In Keith's hands were a yellow stocking and a pink stocking.

"We still have presents in the car, I'll be right back," Keith muttered, setting the stockings down and heading back outside.

The morning was filled with opening stockings and presents.

Lance got everyone a t-shirt with his face on it, along with something they'll all actually use or wear.

Hunk and Allura made dinner, enchilda soup.

Lance and Pidge put their Lance face t-shirts on, and rocked out to Mariah Carey.

All in all, Christmas was great. Everyone ended up passing out after watch both of the Grinch movies and eating a ton of pie, courtesy of Pidge's mom.


End file.
